Reflejo del Guerrero
by JeanePataki
Summary: Hikari es una chica Saiyan que fue en busca de Gokú tras ser enviado al planeta Tierra luego de haber tenido un extraño sueño dónde veía cómo le sanaba todas las heridas con tan solo tocarlo. Sin embargo aún tiene asuntos pendientes con los nativos de su planeta, y problemas con su pasado. Conozcan un universo paralelo de Dragon Ball, ya que nunca hemos visto a una mujer Saiyan :)
1. En búsqueda del guerrero más fuerte -I-

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo va tanto tiempo? Quería pedirles millones y millones de disculpas, pero se me re contra jodió la pc, y la verdad es que no disponía de dinero para repararla.  
¿La mala noticia? Perdí los últimos capítulos de una chica de Ciudad parte final.  
¿La buena noticia? Volveré a escribir la historia, claro! ;) Pero necesito ¡Paciencia! Y sobre todo un poco de inspiración, ya que estoy estudiando para mis exámenes finales de la universidad.

Por ahora les dejo con esto, como una prueba piloto, a ver si les interesa la historia. Escucho todo tipo de críticas, como siempre! :D

Siempre fui enfermita de DBZ y siempre quise hacer una historia, vamos a ver como resulta!  
Abrazos, cariños y colores! ¡Gracias por leerme!

Y bienvenidos nuevamente! 3

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation._**

* * *

-...Tal vez solo esté durmiendo.

-No lo creo... esa niña si que está loca.

-Me impresiona cuando solo se queda mirando el cielo, inmersa como si estuviera buscando algo - la espía desde la cerradura de su dormitorio- y lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Basta. ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema? Si eso es suficiente para que se vuelva fuerte, entonces que lo haga, apenas tiene 4 años y ya sirve para el ejército del gran Rey Vegeta.

-Pero su forma de entrenar es tan extraña...

-¡Ya basta Yuji! Sirve. Al fin y al cabo la misión que tiene es volverse una guerrera como nosotros.

Yuji miró toda la certeza y frialdad con la que se comunicaba el padre de su hija que aún seguía inmersa mirando el cielo. El hombre se sintió molesto y se retiró del lugar con enojo. Nunca hubo amor de parte de ninguno de los dos, los saiyajins eran una raza que se reproducían solo para seguir procreando más y más guerreros, ni siquiera la mismísima Yuji sentía amor por su hija; sin embargo algo le hacía entrar en dudas y algo en pánico, pues aún no se había visto que un saiyajin pueda pasarse horas mirando el cielo y que incremente sus poderes de la nada misma...

* * *

El príncipe Vegeta estaba entrenando dentro de una de las naves especiales, su confianza y poder le hacían estremecer las entrañas. Nappa lo observaba desde fuera. El pequeño príncipe esquivaba con gran facilidad y destreza los ataques de sus oponentes y con esa misma facilidad también los atacaba. Un par de cintíficos los acompañaban y observaban con una total sorpresa el increíble poderío del pequeño de cinco añ el chico terminó por aniquilar a sus oponentes y las compuertas se abrieron dejando salir al chico victorioso, aunque no demostraba excesiva sonrisa.

-Estupendo Príncipe Vegeta, usted si que es muy poderoso.

-No me alcanza, necesito más entrenamiento.

-Sin embargo -insistió Nappa- su poder de Ki es el más alto de entre cualquiera de su edad, incluso más que el de un saiyajin adulto.

-No tengas piedad de mi solo porque puedo derrotarte -Nappa se sobresaltó apenas- sería una deshonra para que te llames saiyajin si eso es lo que realmente crees... -salieron al exterior.

-No, claro que no... -dijo titubeando- jamás podría pensar de esa manera... -e iba aún a halagarlo más para hacerlo sentir seguro de su respuesta, sin embargo la presencia de la niña que miraba el cielo le llamó la atención completamente, Vegeta ya había estado obervando desde hace rato.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó el príncipe.

-No. -Se adelanta unos pasos- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, pequeña? -la niña lo miró sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro.

-¿Es cierto eso que oí? ¿Ese niño es tan poderoso? -Nappa voltea a donde Vegeta quien tenía la misma expresión frívola de la niña. Al instante pulsó el botón de su rastreador y pudo encontrar que el nivel de Ki era apenas de cinco.

-¡Por supuesto! Él es el hijo del Rey Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, su sangre es pura. ¿Y quien es la que se atreve a preguntar tanto?

-Hikari -se presentó sin amabilidad pero con respeto- Estoy buscando al luchador más fuerte de este planeta.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Necesito cumplir una misión. Tuve un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño, pero en él se revela la misión que tengo en esta vida, y mi deber es acompañar al guerrero más fuerte.

-Entonces acompáñanos. ¡Vaya afortunada, con que rapidez nos has encontrado!

-¿Nos? ¿Quiere decir que tú también te consideras uno de los guerreros más fuertes? -preguntó apenas arqueando una de sus finas cejas negras.

-¡Por supuesto! Nadie que no sea lo suficientemente poderoso tendría el privilegio de acmpañar a el Príncipe de los saiyajins.

-Si es así, muéstramelo. -desafió la niña a Nappa.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, acaso? -pero la niña ni se inmutó.

-¿Cuánto es su nivel de pelea, Nappa? -preguntó Vegeta.

-Apenas de cinco...

-Incrédula -sonrió el príncipe -¿Por qué no le muestras la verdadera fuerza? Pero no te demores, tendremos un manjar delicioso para cenar esta noche...

-De acuerdo. -Y se volvió hacia la niña- De acuerdo, te enseñaré a que no nos hagas perder más el tiempo.

Nappa formó una gran bola de poder en su mano derecha y la lanzó sobre la niña quién ni siquiera movió una pestaña al recibir ese gran ataque que era más grande que todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera pudo esquivar -sonrió.

-Porque no fue necesario -se oyó detrás del humo, que al disiparse mostró a la niña aún de pie y en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes de recibir el ataque. Vegeta arqueó sus cejas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes apenas cinco de nivel de poder y eres una niña insolente! ¡Debería haber sido suficiente! -La niña hizo una mueca de media risa.

-Pero no lo fue - tiró su pierna derecha hacia delante para picar hacia Nappa y preparó el puño para incurstárselo en la cara.

-¿Creés que con eso me vencerás? -Nappa se preparó para el contraataque y lanzó una piña a la cara de la niña, pero ella fue más veloz y logró esquivarlo con la misma facilidad con la que lo atacó en la boca del estómago.

Nappa se arrodilló en el suelo temblando de dolor hasta quedar inconsciente. Vegeta se puso en alerta.

-Disculpa por no hacerte perder tiempo -dijo mientras volvía a su reposo natural.

 _Fué tan rápida... tan rápida que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de tomar si su energía seguía siendo la misma con el rastreador pensaba Vegeta. Pero al instante volvió a mostrar tranquilidad._

-No cantes victoria tan rápido. Yo también podría vencer a Nappa con la misma facilidad... soy el príncipe de los saiyajins ¡Mi sangre es de pura realeza!

-Muéstrame, su majestad, muéstrame que puedes vencerme -sonrió una vez más.

Vegeta fue quien se abalanzó hacia ella esta vez, lanzando un puñetazo que la chica esquivó con facilidad. Confiándose de ella misma atacó pero Vegeta reaccionó mucho más rápido y también la esquivó. El príncipe lanzó uno de sus más poderosos ataques pero ella lo desvió con su brazo a otra parte, entonces el chico quiso apretar el botón de su Scouter para comprobar que su energía había cambiado, pero ella le disparó un poder láser desde su dedo índice y se lo destruyó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin eso pierdes energías, acaso? -se burló ante la expresión de incredulidad de Vegeta.

-¡Cállate maldita! -y juntó ambas manos para lanzarle una gran pelota de poder, más grande que la que había lanzado Nappa. Para cuando terminó solo polvo quedaba en el aire y sonrió saboreando una victoria.

-Ese si no podría haberlo recibido -escuchó decir a Hikari a sus espaldas- pero también cuento con destreza para esquivar -Vegeta se gira hacia ella con el afán de agarrarle las piernas pero ella salta sobre él y continúa- y también con fuerza para vencer -le pega una, dos y tres piñas en la cara y para finalizar atinó un golpe en la nuca al pequeño príncipe para dejarlo tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente. El chico empezó a rechinar.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? ¿De donde saliste? ¿Y por qué rayos me venciste?

-Soy una saiyajin que busca la misión que en esta vida le toca enfrentar -hace una reverencia a Vegeta que la miraba temblando de dolor desde el suelo rocoso- Espero no haberle causado muchas molestias -y hace una mueca- su majestad.

Se erguió nuevamente y se retiró de la escena caminando con suma tranquilidad. Otra vez volvería intranquila a su casa, aún no encuentra lo que ella más quería encontrar, el guerrero más poderoso del planeta...

* * *

-¡Maldita seas! -el príncipe Vegeta expulsa todo su poder dentro de la cámara de entrenamiento- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que una mocosa me venza con tanta facilidad?! - Los Saibamans que crecieron allí mismo querían atacar a Vegeta, pero la energía que expulsaba era tan poderosa que terminó por matarlos sin siquiera atacarles. -¡Maldita... seré el hazme-reír de este podrido planeta!

Nappa observaba la escena desde afuera. Pese a que él también se sentía molesto con la niña, el había sido derrotado muchas más veces que Vegeta y lo tenía más naturalizado en él. Aún asi le avergonzaba que su oponente sea de sexo femenino, ya que las saiyajins mujeres eran por naturaleza más débiles que los hombres. Vegeta, luego de tranquilizarse solo un poco, salió de la nave con su expresión seria y frívola.

-Los saibamans ya no son oponentes para mi -Nappa no le respondió nada- Debemos encontrar a esa maldita niña -apreta fuerte su puño- ¡Y vendecerla!

-Vegeta... -llamó Nappa- Su padre quiere verlo.

-¿Qué diablos quiere?

-Creo que quiere conversar con usted.

-De acuerdo, acompáñame.

* * *

En todo el planeta se estaba hablando del nacimiento de un guerrero súper-poderoso y Hikari disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida, y del rumor, sentada a lo indio en el suelo. Se decía que apenas había nacido y ya contaba diez mil de nivel de energía, cosa anormal ya que los niños contaban con no más de un nivel de setecientos de energía apenas nacían- si eran de clase alta- o con menos de setecientos si eran de clase baja, pero variaba entre eso. El único niño que hasta ahora había nacido con setecientos de energía había sido el príncipe Vegeta, por esa razón Hikari había ido a buscarlo. Sin embargo, su apetito se incrementó mientras oía el rumor que decía que su nivel de energía era el más alto en la historia. _¿Debo encontrarlo. Pero nadie debe verme llegar._ pensó para si misma. También hizo mueca de risa mientras oía a dos tipos conversando de una travesura que ella misma cometió.

-¡Patrañas! No te creo en absoluto...

-¡De verdad! Dicen que la niña lo venció en un parpadear.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo vencer al príncipe Vegeta! ¡Deja de hablar porquerías!

-¡No son porquerías! -se enfada y aumenta su ki.

-Hey, no te enojes...

-Qué ¿Ahora tienes miedo de pelear? ¿Quién es la niña ahora, eh?

-Será mejor que no peleemos. Cálmate.

-¡No te acobardes! -y se lanza en su ataque.

-¡Existe un rumor que Lord Freezer estaría viniendo para aquí también! -el hombre dejó de pelear. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hikari -Dicen que viene en búsqueda de guerreros poderosos.

-Lord Freezer ya tiene sus propios soldados y nosotros también somos soldados de él, idiota.

-Lo que Lord Freezer quiere es tener soldados que trabajen a su par. Si nos ve peleando no solo gastaremos energías, sino que no tendremos oportunidad de estar junto al gran Freezer.

Hikari se levantó de un santiamén. La presencia de Freezer atemorizaba a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando ella misma había visto -aún de más pequeña- con la simpleza y la violencia que Freezer había destruido a sus enemigos y los que alguna vez quisieron interponérseles. _No me gusta la sensación que tengo dentro de mi cuando ese tipo está cerca... Sin embargo tampoco es miedo. Simplemente, no me da una buena impresión. De todas maneras, debo averiguar dónde está ese niño poderoso. Si es cierto que Freezer viene en busca de nuevos soldados quizás se lo lleven y no podré conocerlo._ Frunció apenas su entrecejo, cubrió su rostro con el pañuelo blanco gigante que traía sobre sus hombros, sobre su traje verde-azulado, el mismo traje que usaban los saiyajins. Y se metió hábilmente entre los escombros y callejones del planeta Vegeta.

* * *

El rey Vegeta se encontraba en la sala principal mirando por la ventana cuando su hijo ingresa por la puerta y Nappa justo por detrás de él. Pese a que se mostraba pacífico, su interior estaba bastante inquieto.

-Padre ¿Me has llamado?

-Vegeta. Que bueno que viniste -expresó apenas.

-¿Qué sucede? -El padre del niño se voltea hacia él.

-Se ha corrido el rumor de que una niña te ha vencido ¿qué tan cierto es eses rumor? -Vegeta se sonroja por completo. Se sentía molesto ¡Muy molesto! Sobre todo que haya llegado a oídos de su padre esa tremenda deshonra. Miró a Nappa de reojos quien tenía una expresión de nada, mostrándole a Vegeta que había sido él quien le había contado. -Hijo, por favor no te molestes. - Vegeta alza la vista y deja de apretar sus puños -Si una mujer te ha vencido, entonces es digna de tí. Si quieres continuar con esta poderosa raza te sugiero que la vayas a buscar, y que recorras junto a ella el mismo camino. Asi tendrán hijos que serán aún más fuertes que ustedes.

-¿Hijos? Padre apenas tengo cinco años y...

-No importa eso. El destino puede sorprenderte desde el primer día en que naces... -pensó en Broly. Pensó en el niño que había nacido con un extraordinario poder y en el destino que él llevaría.

-Padre, tengo otras intenciones antes -El Rey oyó atentamente las palabras de su hijo- Quiero pedirle a Lord Freezer que me mande a conquistar planetas por mi cuenta. Los Saibamanes no son rivales para mi. -El Rey se sobresaltó apenas

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso?

-¡Quiero volverme más fuerte! -apreta sus puños- ¡Y mientras una estúpida niña siga venciéndome, no me alcanzará con derrotar a esos estúpidos Saibamans! -se enfada largando una ola de poder que abolla el suelo -el Rey Vegeta se queda impasible ante el berrinche de su hijo mayor.

-Yo no estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora, solamente hice una sugerencia. Si mi hijo quiere ser más fuerte, entonces más fuerte será -le sonríe ante un ya tranquilo Vegeta.

-Gracias papá -sonríe feliz- Y por favor quiero ser yo mismo quien se lo comunique a Freezer.

-Ten cuidado, por favor -suplicó mientras el príncipe se retiraba esquivando completamente a Nappa, como si éste ni existiera.

* * *

Por fin, y luego de un cuidado minucioso, Hikari se infiltró en la base donde estaban los niños recién nacidos. Al único guarda que se encontró en su camino lo dejó inconsciente antes de que éste pueda decir palabra alguna cuando advirtió la presencia de la niña y le tomó 'prestado' el Scouter que este llevaba encima. Subió las escaleras y allí estaban los bebés recién nacidos. Se acercó a verlos con cautela. Se percató de lo molesto que era sentir el llanto abrumador de uno de ellos entre tanto silencio. Tocó el botón del rastreador para ver la cantidad de energía que éste disponía y se desilusionó al ver que era apenas de dos. Pero el bebé que se encontraba a su lado tenía un poder de diez mil. Emitió una sonrisa que casi le parte la cara de la felicidad que sintió al haber encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, sin embargo si ese bebé seguía llorando tal vez se convierta en un llamado de atención para cualquier guarda que ande rondando por ahi, asi que debía callarlo a como dé lugar. Observó que detrás de ella había un cesto lleno de frutas, asi que tomó la más dulce de todas y se infiltró en la sala, siempre con su gran pañuelo blanco que le cubría hombros y cabeza.  
Se acercó hasta el niño y observó que en la placa el nombre de _Kakarotto_ estaba grabado en ella.

-¡Vaya berrinche te mandas tú ¿eh?! -susurró al bebé quien cuando la vio quedó atónito pero sin dejar de llorisquear. -Ya cómete ésto y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz- el bebé toma la fruta con ambas manos y la miraba sin dejar de sollozar -¡Ya cómetela! -susurró con impaciencia, pero Kakarotto seguía sin hacer nada, apenas olió la fruta -¿No sabes como comer porque recién has nacido, verdad? -pensó en voz alta- Bien, observa esto es asi - intenta quitarle la fruta para mostrarle como es que se ingiere la comida, pero el bebé no la soltaba -¡Oh, vamos! No me lo compliques niño, no seas malo... -jaló y jaló, pero no podía quitársela. Kakarotto comienza a reirse y ésto enfureció Hikari -¡Está bien, tu lo pediste! -dijo y con gran fuerza se la arrebató de entre sus pequeñas manitas. El bebé comenzó a llorar, más fuerte que antes.

-¡No niño, no! -se desesperó la chica. -Está bien , te la devolveré, pero cállate -En ese momento el Scouter que aún llevaba puesto comienza a percibir el gran cambio de energía que Kakarotto hizo desplegar. De apenas dos, pasó a ser cien, de cien a trescientos, de trescientos a novecientos, el piso temblaba, todos los bebés de la sala comenzaron a llorar hasta que Hikari le devolvió la fruta y todo regresó a la normalidad.

 _-¿Se habrá descompuesto esta cosa?_ -pensó para si misma. Pero tomó la energía de Broly otra vez y éste seguía marcando diez mil. Se midió su propia energía y le daba cinco. Volvió a tomar la energía de Kakarotto quien ahora felizmente comía su fruta y era de tan solo dos. _Esto no está descompuesto... este niño... este niño sabe mantener bajo su ki como yo..._ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó a dos guardianes ingresar, le llamó la atención que detrás de éstos dos ingresa Paragus desesperado, rogando piedad. Se escondió rápidamente entre las cunas y se tapó con su pañuelo blanco y observó toda la escena. Vió como mataron al pequeño Broly, como lo expulsaban junto a su padre y escuchó que esta órden había sido decretada por el Rey Vegeta. Sintiéndose llena de ira por no poder hacer nada, salió de la habitación con la garganta llena de cólera.

 _He encontrado al guerrero más poderoso y no he hecho nada para detener su cruel destino. ¡Maldición! ¿Habrá sido esa la premonición en mi sueño? ¿Debería salvarlo? Si es así... entonces perdí mi misión ¡Soy una idiota!_ Salió del lugar y se detuvo en un callejón. Lanzó el Scouter al suelo con furia tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas cuando la sorprendió un golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Otra vez, otra vez estaba sucediendo. Otra vez se encontraba entre millones de estrellas que flotaban en el negro del universo, se volteó a mirar el gigantesco dragón verde a sus espaldas y pudo observar también que éste nacia de una misteriosa fuerza anaranjada desde el suelo. Volteó una vez más y vió al guerrero rubio caer sobre ella, lo toma entre sus brazos y éste se sana todas las heridas. Finalmente el guerrero abre los ojos y al verla, le sonríe.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunta Hikari.

El guerrero, sin dejar de sonreirle, alza su brazo y le enseña que dentro de su mano llevaba la misma fruta que ella le había dado de comer a Kakarotto.

Tal fue como se estremeció que despertó de su sueño gritando su nombre. Pero se confundió cuando delante de ella tenía nada más ni nada menos que al príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta.

-No es para nada agradable quedar inconsciente ¿Verdad? - preguntó el pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa que dejaba helado a cualquiera de tanta ironía que ésta cargaba.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No me interesa que es lo que tengas que hacer o no. Me has humillado y eso nunca te lo perdonaré -reclama Vegeta con el puño cerrado.

-Si no quieres que vuelva a humillarte, déjame ir -amenazó sin titubear mientras se ponía de pie Hikari.

-No te confundas, no quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó confundida.

-Mi padre te ha dado la bendición de formar parte de nuestra realeza. Quiere que te cases conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tu padre se ha vuelto loco?

-¿No lo entiendes? Con tus poderes y los mios nuestra realeza seguirá tan en vigente como nuestra raza. Acompáñame y juntos seremos invencibles, conquistaremos mundos si seguimos trabajando para el gran Lord Freezer, tendremos todo lo que siempre hemos querido. Fuerza, poder, dinero, reinado ¿Qué más puedes pedirle al universo? -Se emociona y le extiende la mano- Acompáñame, ya que Lord Freezer me ha dejado ir a conquistar otros planetas -Hikari se queda inmutada ante tal petición.

-Vegeta... -se reverencia ante él- es un gran honor que me quieras en tu realeza y estoy muy agradecida por ello - se vuelve a poner de pie- Sin embargo, no me interesa trabajar para Lord Freezer, no es una persona de la que me fie.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Freezer quiere despojarse de nosotros en verdad, y sólo tendrá a los más fuertes a su lado para su conveniencia y que nadie se le revele. Es un ser extremadamente inteligente y, en combinación con su increíble poder, hacen de él el mejor tirano que haya existido alguna vez. Sin embargo es sólo eso, un maldito tirano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Soy Hikari -esboza una mueca- una Saiyajin, con un gran secreto detrás del que nunca sabrás. Príncipe Vegeta, yo no podría seguir tu legado jamás, mi misión en esta vida es otra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? -respondió un príncipe furioso.

-No importa. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro -se reverencia una vez más.

-¡No te irás a ninguna parte más que conmigo! -Vegeta la ataca, pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno. Irritado, Vegeta se gira sobre el mismo y la persigue, pero antes de poder llegar hasta ella, ella le incrusta un poder que lo electrifica dejándole todos los nervios alterados. El rastreador del príncipe marcó como de cinco el poder aumentó a quinientos en cuestión segundos y mientras temblaba en el piso trataba de convencerse a si mismo que esto era incierto.

Hikari corrió sin cesar a donde se encontraban la sala de bebés otra vez, pero cuando llegó a la de Kakarotto éste ya no se encontraba allí. Pudo oir como desde el piso de arriba se oían unos ruidos extraños, asi que se dirigió allí y pudo observar como la nave que transportaba a Kakarotto salía expulsada del planeta Vegeta. Ansiosa y temerosa de perder su misión otra vez ingresó sin necesidad de esconderse y desmayó de un solo golpe a uno de los científicos, mientras que al otro lo levantó por los aires para gritarle.

-¡¿Hacia donde se dirigía esa nave?!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó el científico que temblaba de miedo.

-La nave, con el niño Kakarotto. ¿A donde se dirige?

-A un planeta llamado Tierra.

-¡Quiero que ya mismo saques una nave para mi hacia el mismo destino que la de ese niño o correrás el mismo destino que tu compañero!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Está bien! ¡Solo suéltame! -Rogó con piedad. La niña hizo caso.

El hombre preparó una nave con las mismas coordenadas y la lanzó junto con ella. Instantes atrás de que Kakarotto saliera, Vegeta y Nappa ya estaban en camino hacia otros planetas. Cuando ella volaba por el espacio persiguiendo a Kakarotto notó que la nave de Freezer estaba merondeando el planeta Vegeta, con el encima. Y vió como un saiyajin muy parecido a Kakarotto lo enfrentaba. También pudo observar como su sospecha se hacía realidad mientras que el gran Lord Freezer destruía con una gigantesca bola de poder a su planeta natal. Pensó en su padre saiyajin, y ni se acordó de su madre. La explosión alcanzó apenas su nave y ésta recibió una gran turbulencia pero para su suerte no se dañó. Luego de la sacudida se quedó sumergida en el asiento de ésta y divisó que tan solo un poco más de metros delante de ella estaba la nave de Kakarotto.

* * *

Continuará!

Ustedes dirán... ;)  
¡Saludos enormes!


	2. Vivir en el planeta Tierra -II-

Trece largos años han pasado desde que Hikari viajó al planeta Tierra persiguiendo con obstinación el mensaje de sus sueños. Ella creía que alguien tan poderoso no tardaría en expulsar sus poderes para encontrarlo con facilidad, sobre todo si tenía la misión de destruir el planeta. Sin embargo luego de trece años ni sintió expulsar un gran poder, ni tampoco el planeta había sido destruido. Mientras tanto se crió entre las malezas de la selva, lejos de la civilización, pues ella había observado que los humanos no tenían cola y temía que pudiera causar temor o alguna clase de burla o, en el peor de los casos, que sea asesinada por su anormalidad. Sólo se metía en las ciudades para ver si había alguien más con cola también y asi encontraría a Kakarotto.  
A ella no le interesaba el negocio de los planetas, ni tampoco destruirlos si no le causaban molestia alguna, asi que decidió hacer de ese planeta su nuevo hogar, además, se sentía muy a gusto cuando meditaba entre las flores coloridas de la pradera.

-Kakarotto... -susurraba con la voz que ya comenzaba a cambiarle con dieciseis años- Kakarotto... Estoy segura que el de mis sueños eras tú. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso te habrán asesinado por raro?

En el lago los peces transitaban con normalidad y ella los observaba. No podía quitarse de la mente el encontrar al niño, pero tampoco sabía que hacer, pues no lograba sentirle el ki.

-No. No estás muerto -sonríe- Tendré que buscarte una vez más.

Pegó un gran salto y fue hacia la ciudad a encontrar suerte una vez más.

* * *

Llegó a la ciudad y se encontró con todo tipo de personas: gordas, flacas, altas, bajas, rubios, morochos, pelirrojas y hasta animales. La contaminación sonora de los coches la hacía sentir un poco irritada asi que intentó concentrarse en otra cosa para no pensar en ello. Pasó por una vidriera de ropa y un anciano que estaba situado en la puerta del local y parecía tener una calma impasible, la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Niña. ¡Oye niña! -Hikari voltea con expresión de duda- Si a ti niña, acércate -con cuidado la muchacha se acercó. -Eres muy bonita. ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa tan extraña e incómoda?

-Yo... ehm... -la desconcertó la pregunta- No tengo mucha ropa -se limitó a decir.

-Puedo hacerte una rebaja si quieres y elijes lo que tu quieras -le regala una sonrisa el anciano. Hikari se quedó extrañada.

-Agradezco mucho su oferta pero no tengo dinero - contestó amablemente.

-Pídele a tus padres -le guiña el ojo.

-Mis padres están muertos -dijo sin titubear y con total naturalidad -Y no se como puedo hacer en este planeta para obtener dinero.

-Ya veo... -respondió el hombre extrañado y algo avergonzado después de escuchar sobre el lamentoso destino de los padres de la muchacha.

-¿Usted sabe como puedo lograrlo? -El anciano la miraba confuso- Si consigo dinero entonces le compraré ropa sin ningún problema. Tal vez tenga razón, necesito ropa más cómoda -le sonríe.

-¿Quieres conseguir dinero? -al hombre canoso le causó gracia la desenvoltura de la jóven- De acuerdo, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer? ¿Sabes atender gente? ¿Sabes de computación? ¿Sabes idiomas? ¿Sabes cocinar? Dime y puedo recomendarte a conseguir algún empleo.

Repentinamente un grito desgarrador se asoma de entre las calles, acto seguido un hombre muy corpulento cae al piso mientras el que se encontraba frente a él seguía de pie y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y lo derrotó! ¡Nuevamente el ganador es el gran Takeshi! ¿Quién más se atreve a desafiarlo? -propuso el hombre de lentes oscuros que se encontraba al lado del ganador mientras le sostenía la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hikari al anciano

-Ah, esos estafadores otra vez... -se acomoda los lentes- Son negocios que hacen en las calles. Vienen de a grupos de a tres, uno es el que maneja el dinero, el otro es el que realmente pelea y otro es el actor. Hacen apuestas por dinero, si tu ganas entonces ellos te entregarán la suma correspondiente, si pierdes la que pagas eres tú. Para atraer gente el actor simula ganarle al luchador profesional y le entregan el dinero. Entonces más de uno cree que podrá vencerlo también y apuestan, sin saber que en realidad el otro es cómplice de ellos.

-Entiendo -dijo la muchacha y sonrió- ¡Entonces ya se como conseguir dinero! -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca niña?! ¡Ese tipo es un luchador profesional! ¡Ha salido en tercer lugar en el torneo de las artes marciales!

-¿Torneo de artes marciales? -volvió a mirar al hombre. Era inmenso en altura y muy robusto, de pelo algo largo y desarreglado. Tenía aspecto de creído. Hikari sonrió pero de felicidad -Ahora regreso, iré a pelear y mientras esté eligiendo mi ropa usted me puede contar sobre ese dichoso torneo, estoy muy interesada...

-Vaya, si que tienes agallas. Niña -se le pone delante- Tienes muchas agallas y eso es admirable, pero esos hombres no son rivales para ti.

-¡Solo déjeme mostrarle! ¡Deme una oportunidad! -se contentó la chica quien no esperó respuesta del anciano y corrió hacia el lugar.

-¡Pero chica...! -mostró preocupación el viejo, pero ella no retrocedió.

-¡Vamos! ¿Nadie más se atreve a desafiar a este guerrero?

-¡Yo! -gritó Hikari quien venía corriendo con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme! -el hombre de gafas quedó incrédulo.

-¿Tú? ¿Una mocosa como tú? -todos rieron, incluso los humanos que pasaban por el lugar -Por favor... -rodó los ojos bajo los lentes -A ver, dime ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

-No tengo dinero, por eso quiero enfrentarme - respondió ya con seriedad. La burla de la gente la estaba poniendo de mal humor -Necesito el dinero y te derrotaré para llevármelo.

-Mirenla... ¡Cree que derrotará al gran Takeshi! -todos reían. La chica se volvía cada vez más irascible. -Escúchame, como eres una niña insignificante que sólo tiene ganas de recibir golpes gratis, apostaré todo lo recaudado del día de hoy, tengo cien mil zenis. Si tu ganas te los daré todos y te perdonaré si pierdes.

-Está bien -sonrió mientras fruncía su entrecejo- empecemos a pelear -el anciano de la ropa justo llegaba corriendo a presenciar la escena.

-¡No lo hagas niña! -suplicó. Pero Hikari ya estaba de pie frente a Takashi para pelear.

-Asi que piensas que puedes ganarme ¿eh? -le dijo el luchador- Está bien, trataré de no hacerte mucho daño -se burló ante la fría seriedad de la jóven y la atacó dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado directo en su pera. La cabeza de la muchacha siguió el trayecto del golpe hacia atrás. El anciano se estremeció al ver semejante aberración.

-¿Ya terminaste de atacar? -preguntó Hikari aún con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No puede ser... eres una niña insolente... - dijo Takeshi y de ira intentó pegarle con el otro puño, aventando un golpe aún más fuerte pero ella lo detuvo con su pequeña mano.

-¿Ya terminaste? - volvió a preguntar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita niña arrogante! - y se abalanzó a las patadas contra ella pero las esquivó con mucha facilidad.

-Ya me aburriste -dijo, y le pegó una patada en la boca del estómago para dejarlo inconsciente -Pensé que sería más divertido -se lamentó. Se dió la mediavuelta y buscó al hombre de gafas -Mi dinero por favor -el hombre se lo entregó tembloroso e incrédulo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Apostaste todos nuestros Zenis del día! ¡¿Y ahora qué comeremos?! -recriminó al actor que los acompañaba.

Hikari sonreía con felicidad y fue en busca del anciano quien estaba sorprendido por semejante poder.

-¿Qué vestido puedo comprarme con cien mil zenis? -preguntó feliz.

* * *

El anciano optó por darle un traje especial que había diseñado una vez para alguna mujer luchadora. Pero como no habían muchas de ellas, lo había guardado entre sus cajas de diseños frustrados. El traje era una blusa rosa que se cruzaba por delante y se anudaba desde atrás, venía acompañado de una pollera rosa con un gran tajo en la parte derecha y con un cinturón elástico azul marino. Y los zapatos eran botas azul marino también para combinar con sus muñequeras. Parecía, sin querer, que el traje hubiese sido diseñado para ella.

-Te queda fantástico -dijo el hombre mientras miraba a la joven Hikari quien se miraba al espejo. Pero cuando volteó para verse de atrás el hombre se sorprendió y quedó atónito ante la cola que se asomaba desde su espalda baja -¡¿Tienes una cola?! preguntó extrañado.

-Ah ¿Esto? -la agarra- Si, mi padre también tenía una, supongo que la he heredado -respondió sin darle mucha importancia. -¡Es súper cómodo! -sonrió y empezó a dar patadas y golpes para probarlo -Es simplemente genial -sonrió con gran aptitud. Me quedaré con este. ¿Cúanto le debo? -el anciano se acercó hasta ella.

-Si aceptas quedarte a cenar conmigo entonces no me pagarás nada - le dijo sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el dinero que gané?

-Quédatelo niña. Lo necesitarás para sobrevivir.

-No lo creo. Sino lo hubiera necesitado toda la vida y siempre me he arreglado sola -respondió con naturalidad.

-Eres muy valiente ¿Sabías? -el hombre la mira fijo- Tienes muchas agallas, más de las que he visto en cualquier persona.

-Me quedaré a cenar pero usted deberá contarme de ese torneo.

-Está bien, me parece justo -el anciano le sonríe.

* * *

Mientras cenaban el delicioso arroz al wok junto a unas sopas y carne, todas preparadas por el mismo hombre viejo quien se presentó como Hibiki, éste le comentó de que se trataban exactamente los torneos de artes marciales a una Hikari que parecía muy apetitosa por su forma de comer casi atragantada.

-¡Por el amor del Universo! ¡Ésta comida es deliciosa! -comentó con su boca llena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin comer?

-Desde ayer.

-¿Apenas desde ayer? ¿Y donde metes todo lo que te comes?

-Necesito energía para poder ser fuerte, no podría sino de otra manera -sonrió mientras tragó el último bocado del último plato.

-¿Aún quieres más?

-No, gracias. Ya estoy satisfecha -se reverenció.

-¿Dónde es que vives? ¿Te cocinas tú sola?

-Vivo en la selva, me crié entre la naturaleza, cazo animales, como frutas y verduras de las plantas. Me asomo a la ciudad de vez en cuando para buscar a un chico. ¿Por casualidad lo ha visto? Tiene una cola como yo.

-¿Se trata de tu hermano? -preguntó curioso.

-No, es un ser que vivía en el mismo planeta que yo.

-Entiendo, no eres oriunda del planeta Tierra...

-No -y lo mira de reojos- por favor no le diga a nadie. Temo a que se me juzgue por eso.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -le dijo el anciano con una mirada pacífica - Yo también hace mucho tiempo que estoy solo -se lamentó- Tenía una nieta, se parecía mucho a ti.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Fue una mañana muy fría, se había ido con mi hijo, su padre, a pasear. Jamás pensé que ninguno regresaría. Se vieron involucrados en un asalto dentro de una tienda, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Un hombre llamado Tao Pai Pai la asesino cruelmente cuando comenzó a llorar de miedo, solo para que se calle. Mi hijo no soportó ver el destino que corría ella y se abalanzó contra él pero también lo asesinó. O al menos esa fue la pericia policial.

-¡Maldito! -gruñó Hikari mientras presionó sus puños.

-En fin, supongo que asi es el destino... Imprevisible. -un corto silencio se apoderó de ellos- ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que venías de otro planeta buscando a un chico con una cola como tú ¿Es cierto?

-Asi es, soy de una raza de guerreros, llamados Saiyajines. Una raza con poderes increíbles, por eso me gusta pelear. Creo que debo ser una de las últimas con vida porque han reventado a mi planeta, o eso creo, no recuerdo muy bien, quedé inconsciente luego de la explosión.

-Ya veo. Déjame adivinar, estás buscando a este niño para que tu raza no se extinga ¿Cierto?

-No. -Hibiki se sorprende- Ni siquiera yo soy una Saiyajin de raza pura -sus mejillas tomaron color en forma avergonzada- y usted es la primer persona que lo sabe. Creo que ni siquiera me animo a decirmelo a mi misma. -toma la taza vacía de la sopa entre sus manos- Verá, en mi planeta vivían dos tipos de razas, los Saiyajines y los Tsufurs. Mi padre era Saiyan pero mi madre era Tsufur, y ese era el mayor secreto de mi familia ya que si llegaban a enterarse de que mi madre no pertenecía a su raza la matarían, como hicieron con el resto de los Tsufurs. Lo más extraño de todo aún fue que mi padre se enamoró de ella, y los Saiyajins no acostumbran a eso, más bien sólo se reproducen para no extinguir la raza. Sin embargo mi madre odiaba a los Saiyajin, precisamente por esta razón. Yo no se si ella realmente amó a mi padre o si en realidad escogió quedarse con él para salvarse la vida. -imágenes de su vida se le vinieron a la mente- Y cuando nací, al ver mi cola y mi nivel de poder, me despreció por completo. Quizás ella quería una niña que vista de rosa, estudie informática y se pinte los labios, pero yo ya estaba marcada con la sangre Saiyan, me gusta luchar, me divierte y me gusta sentirme fuerte -sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Vaya historia! -su rostro mostró confusión- Aún asi no entiendo que tiene que ver el chico que vienes a buscar.

-Esa es mi otra mitad -respondió- Los Tsufurs eran tan inteligentes que hasta podían generar poderes psíquicos, en mi madre se había desarrollado de forma nata y al parecer lo heredé también. Desde que tengo uso de memoria tengo un sueño con este chico, no se que es el sueño aún, no entiendo que es lo que me quiere decir, pero se que es importante, o al menos esa es la sensación que tengo en mi pecho.

-Asi que, tienes la fuerza del cuerpo y dee la mente... interesante.

-Si, pero si quiero encontrar a Kakarotto entonces tengo que pensar como Saiyain. A él debe gustarle pelear también, por eso necesito información sobre ese torneo. Estoy segura de que allí puedo encontrarlo.

-Lamento decirte, niña, que el torneo finalizó hace poco menos de un mes.

-¡Maldición! ¿Debo esperar tres años más? -dijo con desgano.

-Tal vez te lo cruces antes... ¿Quién sabe? -el hombre se levanta y busca un periódico. Se pone los lentes y comienza a leer una lista -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Kakarotto.

-¡Vaya nombre! -suspiró y siguió buscando pero sin éxito- Tal vez hayas tenido suerte, no aparece en la lista de luchadores.

-Esto es desesperante -y se desperezó- Ya es tarde, iré a dormir.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres -invitó Hibiki con amabilidad.

-No quiero molestarlo más, ya hizo mucho por mi el día de hoy.

-No me molestas en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario - se reverenció- Apuesto a que nunca has dormido en una cama.

-No, es cierto -sonrió- pero si no le molesta saldré a dar una vuelta. Tal vez encuentre a Kakarotto.

-No te tardes por favor.

-Lo prometo -sonrió Hikari y se trepó por la ventana para salir brincando.

* * *

 _Maldición, no creo encontrarlo entre tanto alboroto... -_ pensaba la Saiyajin mientras caminaba por los callejones empapelados en afiches de la ciudad- _¿Por qué le dije toda la verdad a ese hombre? Tal vez necesitaba sacarla de mi, de una maldita vez... -_ El viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente revoloteando los cabellos ondulados de Hikari, una tormenta se avecinaría. Sumergida dentro de si misma, mirando por debajo de su flequillo los rostros de los jóvenes con los que se cruzaba, dobló por una calle que costeaba a un río muy de cerca. La noche se hacía cada vez más oscura y cada vez iban quedando menos personas, al igual que las esperanzas de Hikari, una vez más.

Repentinamente uno de los afiches es arrancado por el viento que poco a poco empezaba a enfurecerse y este aterriza directo en la cara de la chica. De mala gana y con un gesto de asco se lo quita de la cara, más furia sintió al leer el papel, creyendo que el destino se burlaba de ella.

 _"¿Aún no te inscribiste? ¿Creés que tienes agallas?_

 _¡Muestra tu verdadera fuerza!_

 _Torneo de Artes Marciales Nº 21"_

-¡Maldito Kakarotto! -gritó- ¡Jamás te encontraré en este podrido planeta superpoblado! -Parte el papel por la mitad, lo hace un bollo y lo tira al río -¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Mejor dame una señal, maldición! -y se estremeció al ver lo que sucedía.

Justo en ese instante, muy cerca de el papel arrojado -que empezaba a humedecerse- observó como un brillante color anaranjado provenía desde el fondo de este, y parecía no estar muy lejos. Saltó por la acera que divide la ruta de la tierra y se acercó hasta la orilla para mirar más de frente. Arqueó sus cejas y sintió un profundo deseo de hacerse con ese pedazo brillante, asi que no lo pensó más y se arrojó al río, que lentamente se iba precipitando. No tuvo que nadar con mucha profundidad para encontrarse con el objeto esférico. Lo cogió y salió a la superficie. Lo miró detalladamente y descubrió que éste tenía tres estrellas rojas. No sólo decidió quedárselo porque le parecía bonito, sino porque recordó que después de maldecir un largo rato, le había pedido una señal al universo y éste se la había enviado, o al menos eso quería creer antes de que su esperanza muera para siempre. Mientras tanto las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

* * *

Hibiki estaba despierto para cuando Hikari regresó a la casa, sentado en su mesa de café con tres velas encendidas, una pava y dos tazas de té, una ya servida y la otra sin servir. Su vientre se estremeció de regocijo al ver que la muchacha sólo estaba empapada de lluvia.

-Me tenías preocupado, la tormenta está muy fuerte esta noche.

-Lo siento -se reverenció- Primero debía despejar mi cabeza de preguntas y respuestas, sino no hubiera podido dormir.

-Ven -la llamó el anciano- Sécate con esto -le ofrece una toalla- Entonces ¿Pudiste despejarte?

-Algo asi -respondió mientras secaba su cabeza.

-Toma una taza de té, te aliviará del frío -le sirve.

-Gracias -se sienta junto a él- ¿Usted cree que yo pueda pelear en ese torneo?

-Niña... -suspiró- Eres muy fuerte y valiente, pero en ese torneo el nivel de poderes es increíble.

-No me interesa, tengo tres años para entrenarme. -Bebe un sorbo.

-No, no lo entiendes. Es peligroso -insistió el viejo.

-Pues, si ese tipo era el ganador del tercer puesto... -rueda sus ojos- No creo que deba de temer mucho... -Mira hacia un costado y descubre el periódico que el hombre le había dado esa tarde y lo recoje.

-Muchacha, ese hombre fue ganador hace un par de torneos atrás. He sabido que se ha vuelto a inscribir y ha sido vencido. Obsérvalo tu misma en la lista. -La Saiyajin lo comprueba.

-Jackie-Chun, campeón del torneo. Son Gokú, segundo lugar -leyó en voz alta y pensó: _Kakarotto ni siquiera figura en la lista..._ \- ¿Usted sabe si es posible que los luchadores entren a jugar con seudónimos?

-Desconozco en verdad. Pero podría ser muy posible.

-Ah. otra cosa -busca en el bolsillo de su traje la esfera- ¿Tiene idea de qué es este objeto? -Los ojos del anciano se abrieron como dos huevos duros.

-¡No... no... puede ser! -la muchacha lo miró extrañada mientras el anciano la toma entre sus manos- ¿Son reales? ¿El mito es real?

-¡Oiga! ¿De qué está hablando? ¡No refunfuñe sobre lo que no se!

-Cuenta la leyenda de que quien encuentre las siete esferas del dragón, entonces tiene como premio cualquier deseo. Con todos los años que llevo encima creí que esto era un mito urbano, una leyenda. Pero esta cosa se ve demasiado real para ser una baratija o una broma.

-¿Cualquier deseo?

-Si, cualquier deseo.

-¿Usted quiere decir que si encuentro seis más de éstas podré pedir un deseo?

-Eso dice la leyenda, mi niña.

-Esto es genial. Si encuentro las otras seis podré encontrar a Kakarotto.

-Tal vez, sólo porque si no fuera que están esparcidas por todo el mundo. O eso dice la leyenda.

-No importa. Tengo tres años para entrenar ¿lo recuerda? Podré matar a dos pájaros de un tiro quizás.

-Mi niña... -suspiró Hibiki- No quiero desilusionarte, pero me cuesta creer que esa historia sea verídica -el rostro feliz de la chica se transformó en el de alguien desesperanzado, otra vez. -Anda, ve a dormir. Ya preparé tu alcoba.

-Gracias señor Hibiki. -se reverencian- Que tenga unas buenas noches -toma la esfera y se retira.

Hikari estaba sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado lo tan cómodo que podía ser ese objeto de reposo llamado 'cama'. Se sintió satisfecha por un momento y luego de revolcarse y dar vueltas para sentir la suavidad de las sábanas volvió a realidad al observar la esfera que había dejado a su lado en el suelo. De repente, entre tanta oscuridad, ésta brilló con intensidad. La muchacha la tocó para ver si sucedía otra vez, buscó algún botón de encendido, la frotó con sus manos, la sacudió, pero nada la hizo brillar nuevamente. Desganada y ya con sueño, la volvió a reposar a su lado. Entrecerró sus ojos y nuevamente la esfera brilló iluminando todo el cuarto.

-Tiene que ser real... -susurró- la leyenda de las esferas del dragón tienen que ser reales, o yo me estaré por enloquecer del todo...

* * *

-¡Continuará!-


	3. Un encuentro con sabor amargo -III-

Hikari despertó y un desayuno exquisito la estaba esperando sobre la mesa: sopa de miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla, tortilla, frutas y algunos encurtidos. Antes de sentarse guardó la esfera en la heladera.

-Buenos días señor Hibiki. ¡Dormir en una cama es realmente fantástico! -sonrió y percibió la comida sobre la mesa- ¡Vaya! ¡Se ve delicioso!

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Siempre tengo hambre!

-Pues si quieres comer, deberás darte una buena ducha. No quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo, pero no hueles para nada bien.

-¿Una ducha?

-Un baño, pero con lluvia. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

El hombre mayor le mostró el cuarto de baño y la forma de usar la ducha. Hikari estaba sorprendida con la 'tecnología' que los humanos usaban. Luego de una tibia ducha y tener aroma a flores, Hikari se sentó por fin a desayunar y mantuvo una conversación cálida con Hibiki.

-Aún no puedo entender como desconoces estas cosas. Mejor dicho, no puedo entender como es que no vivías en una casa normal teniendo la edad que tienes. Cualquier adolescente estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Me está llamando rara? -Hibiki se sonrojó apenas.

-¡No por favor! No quiero faltarte el respeto. Solamente estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido sobrevivir sin ningún problema, cazando, bañandote en el río frío y... -la mira de reojos- eso... que hacías, no se. No se como hacias para vivir.

-Meditando -sonrió- Entrenando también, soy muy fuerte ¿Lo recuerda?

-Ya veo... -la miró fijo- entonces realmente quieres ser una luchadora.

-No se que es lo que quiero ser aún... -come una manzana- sólo se que debo encontrar a Kakarotto. -Come una naranja- ¿Sabe algo? Anoche tuve la impresión de que esa esfera estaba brillando.

-¿Brilló?

-Si, busqué una forma de hacerla brillar pero no funcionó. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez el frío sea lo que la haga brillar, por eso la puse dentro del refrigerador -confesó ante un Hibiki que la miraba entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Tienes cada ocurrencia... -bebió su sopa- Mira, si quieres despejarte de dudas entonces podremos ir al joyero, él seguramente determinará el valor de la esfera y también sabrá decirnos si es real o no.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? Si esa esfera es real y si alguien más sabe de la leyenda, probablemente nos maten...

-... o nos ofrezcan mucho dinero por ella -el viejo sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Olvídelo! No voy a correr ese riesgo. Si es por el dinero entonces le regalo mis cien mil zenis que gané ayer.

-¡Vamos! -rió el viejo- No estás hablando en serio, lo se...

-Claro que hablo en serio. Parece que ustedes los humanos necesitan de esos papeles para vivir. Yo tengo trece años en este planeta y no los he necesitado. Asi que adelante, tómelos.

-Hikari... -suspiró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que quebró al llanto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mi niña... mi negocio estaba por ir a la quiebra... me has salvado ¿Sabías? Eres milagrosa... -sollozó feliz.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted -sonrió después de dar el último bocado y comenzó a calzarse.

-Oye ¿A donde vas?

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Kakarotto ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, el niño, cierto. -Se secó sus lágrimas- Ve por él, te esperaré con más comida -sonrió feliz y cantaba.

-No me tardo -dijo la jóven y salió en busca de Kakarotto.

* * *

Gokú mientras tanto ya estaba en la búsqueda para encontrar nuevamente las esferas del Dragón. Ya tenía una en su poder y no era la de cuatro estrellas como él buscaba. Tomó su radar y se percató que no muy lejos de donde el estaba se encontraba una de ellas. Llamó a la nube voladora y siguió el camino hacia donde le indicó el radar, la esfera no se encontraba muy lejos de allí...

* * *

Hibiki mientras tanto había vuelto de pagar sus deudas. Feliz y tarareando una canción comenzó el gran banquete que le prepararía a Hikari agradeciendo el gesto del dinero que ella le había regalado. Sin dejar de cantar cortaba el salmón sobre una tabla de madera, las ollas con agua por hervirse ya estaban prendidas. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su nube de felicidad y lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. Secó sus manos con un repasador y abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó animado- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenos días... -el hombre rubio y de ojos azules uniformado se adelanta un paso para ingresar al hogar pero Hibiki no se lo permite.

-Disculpe señor, creo que nunca nos hemos visto antes y por eso no puede ingresar a mi hogar sin permiso. ¿Qué desea?

-Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento -rió de forma afeminada- Soy el General Blue, soldado de la Patrulla Roja y tengo órdenes de reclutar las esferas del dragón. Tengo entendido que usted tiene una...

-¿Esfera del dragón? -quiso evadirse- No entiendo de lo que está hablando.

-Yo si -y empujó al anciano dentro de la casa para ingresar al fin- Anoche la persona que contactó con nosotros nos dijo el lugar de ubicación exacto de la esfera, sólo que hubo un pequeño inconveniente. - pisa el pecho de Hibiki y lo termina de tirar al suelo- Una muchacha la tomó antes de que nosotros nos pudiéramos hacer con ella -lo agarra de la ropa y lo trae hacia el- Según sus vecinos, esa muchacha ha permanecido aquí los últimos días, asi que no trate de resistirse ¿Dónde está la esfera? ¡Responda! -ordenó sacudiéndolo.

-No... No lo se... -dijo entre tosiendo.

-No lo sabes... ¿eh? - sonrió cínico y se giró para decirle a su ejército que ingrese.

Revolvieron todo, tiraron todo al suelo, desenterraron plantas de las macetas, levantaron zócalos del suelo, rompieron cañerías, desacomodaron todos los libros de las estanterías, sin embargo no la encontraban. Blue, mientras tanto, tenía de rehén al pobre Hibiki quien empezaba a creer realmente que la esfera era poderosa y verídica.

-Negativo. No encontramos la esfera por ninguna parte señor -manifestó un soldado al General Blue. Éste ató al anciano a una silla y lo miró fijo.

-Digame ¿Dónde está la niña?

-No lo se, todas las mañanas sale a dar vueltas por la capital -recibe un golpe de puño en la cara.

-Si me sigue mintiendo los golpes serán cada vez más fuertes. -se gira a un soldado- Busquen a la niña -y se volvió al anciano- ¿Dónde está la esfera?

-No se de qué esfera me habla... -recibió otro golpe. Hikari había sido muy gentil con él. Lo menos que podía hacer era guardar el secreto de la esfera que yacía en el refrigerador aún.

-¿Usted tiene idea de cuántas personas que las tenían me han dicho lo mismo? -le aventa otro golpe en la cara- ¡Hable o morirá!

Pero Hibiki no iba a decir ni una sola palabra. Ese iba a ser el eterno agradecimiento a Hikari por lo que ella ha hecho por él y no le importaría lo que pudiera llegar a suceder...

* * *

Finalmente Gokú llegó al lugar donde le indicaba su radar. Descendió de la nube voladora y caminó hacia el lugar indicado.

-¿Hola? -dijo frente a la puerta rota de Hibiki -¿Hay alguien aquí? -apenas hizo presión sobre la puerta que esta se terminó de derrumbar. Los ojos del niño se abrieron bien grandes al hallar un anciano malherido.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? -Gokú toma a un moribundo Hibiki entre sus brazos.

-Por favor... dile... -tose- dile a mi nieta... -respiraba con dificultad- que... que... no se llevaron la esfera del dragón...

-¿Quienes?

-La... la... la patrulla... roja.

-Pero señor...

-Por favor... ella no tardará en llegar... -Hibiki dió el último suspiro en brazos de un Gokú impasible pero sorprendido.

Dejó al anciano en el suelo y observó toda la escena a su alrededor: Todos los muebles casi destruidos, pisos levantados, plantas rotas y dos grandes ollas de agua hirviéndose. El radar seguía titilando la ubicación cercana de la esfera y Gokú la siguió. Llegó hasta el refrigerador, lo abrió y observó la esfera en su interior. La tomó y volvió al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Hibiki. Justo en ese momento Hikari ingresa al hogar.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! -gritó al ver al anciano en el suelo- Hibiki... -lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacudió- Hibiki responde por favor... -pero se da cuenta que el anciano está muerto y se hecha a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho -dice Gokú- Estaba vivo cuando yo llegué. Me dijo que no se han podido llevar la esfera del dragón.

-¿¡Cómo rayos se que no estás inventando una historia y en realidad has sido tú!? -preguntó gritando y sollozando. Pero al levantar la vista se dió cuenta que estaba hablando con la persona que tanto había estado buscando... -¿Kakarotto?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es kakarotto? -pregunta el inocente de Gokú.

-¿Es un chiste? ¡Tú eres Kakarotto! -dijo entre la angustia del anciano muerto y el alivio de haber encontrado al chico.

-Lo siento, yo soy Gokú, no soy Kakarotto y estoy buscando la esfera de mi abuelito, la de cuatro estrellas. Esta es tuya -se la entrega- y tu abuelo murió para no confesar dónde estaba ella...

-Gracias -dijo Hikari aturdida entre tantas emociones- ¿Te ha dicho quién lo ha asesinado?

-Dijo algo de una Patrulla Roja... ¡Oye! -Gokú se percató de la cola de Hikari- ¡Tienes cola! ¡Como yo!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y donde está la tuya, Gokú? -dijo su nombre con ironía.

-Me la han cortado...

-¡¿Te cortaron la cola?! - se sorprendió la chica- ¿Y no te dolió?

-No recuerdo en que circunstancias la perdí... -se soba la nuca con su mano- Pero se que vuelve a crecer -dijo feliz.

-Espera, si reconociste mi cola y tu me dices que tienes una, entonces eres Kakarotto como yo digo.

-Lo siento, la persona que buscas es otra. Yo soy Gokú.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes una cola y exactamente el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y todo! -Hikari se enerva- ¡Tienes que ser Kakarotto!

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Gokú. Soy el nieto de Son Gohan, criado en la montaña Paoz.

Al oir esto Hikari comprendió que le estaba hablando de su abuelo adoptivo, pero al parecer Gokú no recordaba nada.

-De acuerdo... y dime ¿Naciste en este planeta?

-¡Claro que si! Que tenga cola no significa nací de un animal. Además tu también tienes una cola y yo no te he dicho nada -le muestra la lengüa.

-¡Oye! -se sintió afectada por el gesto del niño- Gokú ¿eh? Bien, mi nombre es Hikari, estoy encantada de conocerte -le sonrió.

-Igualmente, aunque lamento la circunstancias... -se lamentó.

-Lo se... -la chica se puso cabizbaja- Dijiste que estás en búsqueda de las esferas también ¿Verdad?

-Asi es, al menos estoy buscando la de mi abuelito, la de cuatro estrellas.

-Ya veo... -la esfera brilló en manos de Hikari- ¡Volvió a hacerlo! ¡Volvió a Brillar!

-Eso es porque yo ya tengo una esfera, cuando están cerca éstas brillan, mira -le demuestra su teoría.

-¿Entonces la leyenda es cierta? ¿Puedo pedirle un deseo al Dragón de las esferas?

-Asi es. -respondió Gokú con una sonrisa.

-¿Si quiero regresar a la vida a Hibiki me puede cumplir ese deseo? -dijo con los ojos lagrimeando.

-¡Es un dragón mágico! -exclamó Gokú- Asi que supongo que si...

-Entonces... -se acerca a él- Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar el resto de las esferas y si me lo permites podremos revivir a Hibiki...

-Solo si después me ayudas a encontrar nuevamente la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

-¡Es un trato Kakar... digo, Gokú! -le extiende su mano y el niño la toma.

Gokú sintió algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Al tocar a la muchacha se dio cuenta que su poder se incrementaba. Hikari se percató de lo mismo y tuvo visiones del pasado y del futuro con Gokú, pero fueron tan rápidas que no pudo reconocerlas todas. Se dejaron de estrechar las manos y se miraron. Para romper el hielo Gokú llamó a la Nube Voladora.

-¿Y esto?

-Es mi nube voladora, si tu corazón es puro entonces puedes montar en ella y volar.

-¿Volar? ¿En serio? -Hikari se sorprendió. Saltó y se montó sobre la nube perfectamente.

-Vaya -se sorprendió Gokú- Al final tienes buen corazón -sonrió y subió el también.

Arrancaron su viaje bien en lo alto, Hikari sorprendida de ver el mundo desde esa perspectiva. Con la nostalgia de saber que el anciano que tanto la ayudó ya no se encontraba con vida, pero feliz de que le dió todo lo que ella deseaba: el cuidado de la esfera y a Kakarotto. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que la aventura asombrosa de ambos recién acababa de empezar...

* * *

-¡Continuará!-

¡Gracias por los Reviews gente bella!

Los espero en la próxima actualización.

Y como dije, esto recien recién empieza... ;)

 **JeanePataki.**


End file.
